Dominance
The realm is embroiled in a perpetual conflict called Dominance. Dominance is determined by a flight's dedication to exalting dragons. These dragons leave their home lairs to forever serve under their elemental deity, using their combined power to help combat the other flights, as well as the newly-emboldened Beastclan hordes. The final tally of exalted dragons, and which flights wins dominance for the coming week, is calculated roughly 15 minutes prior to the Flight Rising server roll-over every Saturday night. Beware, however: If the Beastclans secure one of the three top slots, no flight will receive that slot's bonuses. Although dominance battles aren't currently governed by any official rules or restrictions beyond the pre-programmed tally of exalted dragons, it has been customary since July 2013 to allow a flight to achieve a win for their corresponding elemental festival week. Organized efforts to achieve a dominance win over the extended courtesy are generally discouraged, though no unified consensus in any flight exists on the practice. Mechanics Exalted dragons contribute directly to a particular flight's dominance in the on-going battle between the 11 elements. The value of each dragon's contribution to this conflict is calculated based upon the dragon's level, and the total number of active clans within a given flight. A clan is considered inactive if the user has not logged in for two weeks http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/585#post_22421367. As a simplified example, in a direct fight between 2 flights, one with 500 active clans and another with 1000 active clans, dragons exalted from the smaller clan contribute roughly double the value as those from the larger clan, which helps even the odds between the flights. It is not presently known how much value is contributed by an individual dragon's level, only that higher levels are assumed to yield proportionately greater worth. Progenitors do not count towards dominance values. If a Flight attains Dominance, Battle Weariness will kick in as the other Flights retaliate. While it will still be possible for that Flight to win in the next competition, it will be slightly harder than before. Exaltation credit for that flight (the value that exalted dragons contribute towards dominance) will be reduced by 10% for the next tally, and will continue to stack for each consecutive win thereafter. On October 4, 2014, the dominance mechanics were changed slightly with the introduction of the beastclans. This update brought about the addition of second and third place dominance rewards as well as an NPC "clan" that competes for the top. Strategies Flights generally make plans to exalt during a particular week, and it is known that virtually every private flight forum has stickied threads dedicated to assigning volunteers various tasks in preparation for a dominance push. Common roles include, but are not limited to: *Auction House 'snipers' that watch for and snipe on-sale, low-cost dragons either mature, or nearly mature, enough to level. *Storage Lairs that house groups of leveled and non-leveled dragons exclusively for exaltation. These can be in-flight or out-of-flight. *Food Gatherers tasked to buying, or using their daily allotment of gather turns, to support storage lairs with food *Coliseum 'trainers' capable of power-leveling, and exalting, large numbers of hatched or donated dragons *Breeders with more than the default 2 nests open, dedicated to producing clutches that can mature ahead of a domination attempt The final tally of exalted dragons, and which flight wins dominance for the coming week, is calculated prior to the Flight Rising server roll-over every Saturday night, roughly 15 minutes before midnight PST. Rewards Flight dominance doesn't just give a flight bragging rights, but also rewards the top three dominating flights with extra treasure per day and extra gathering turns. On top of that, flights placing 1st and 2nd are rewarded with discounts in the treasure Marketplace and discounted lair expansion. The discounts are available for the week immediately following a dominance win. Reward Tiers First Place * +1500 treasure a day * 15% off treasure marketplace items * 5% off lair expansions * +3 gathering turns Second Place * +750 treasure a day * 7% off treasure marketplace items * 1% off lair expansions * +2 gathering turns Third Place * +375 treasure a day * +1 gathering turns Specialty Discount The most sought out items are the gene and breed change scrolls, so here are the prices for these items with discounts for easy reference. Prices for any item can be calculated by multiplying the discount by the item price and subtracting what you get from the normal price. For example, Freckle is 90,000 treasure normally. A first place dominance discount is 15%. 90,000 multiplied by 0.15 is 13,500. Subtract that number (13,500) from the original price (90,000) and the price of Freckle when your flight is in first place is 76,500 treasure. Breed Change Scrolls Primary Genes Secondary Genes Tertiary Genes History *Battle weariness was added on July 10th, 2013http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/411301 *The dominance page layout was updated on October 4th, 2014 along with the addition of the Beastclans fighting for dominancehttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1206140 References Category:Play